1.12 General
Slash Blade Mod 1.12 NOTICE:ALL RECIPES WILL NEED TO BE UNLOCKED/DISCOVERED AFTER "slashblade-" ADVANCEMENT. REFER TO OLDER VERSIONS OF THE SLASHBLADE ACHIEVEMENTS PAGE FOR RECIPES *1.10 works fine RECOMMENDED--------->In depth introduction to mod: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mlh-FSbQ2lw *will make this Document A LOT more simple to understand. but if you want the basics and not spoil the discoveries, just read this document. Unique controls: -V to dash, has a short 1s Cooldown, can use 3x -CounterAttack/parry: Attack same time as mob, will have a sparkle animation when done right *right click default -Shift right click to change position of blade when in world form Summoning sword Techniques: shift + w + middle click (hold) = 4 sword spears shift + s + middle click (hold) = 6 summoned sword surrounds the target shift + s + w + middle click (hold) = raining summon swords above target To Start the Process: -Craft a wooden sword and get a kill against enemy mobs This will unlock the first craftable wood slashblade *Unlocks a few crafting recipes for next advancement. NOTICE: You won't get more SoulsSpheres from swords after you break your first slashblade. Slash Blade white has 3 Crafting recipes unlocked, 2 of which you only really need (*said since I haven't found progression for the small proudsoul ingot build yet): -Original Blade: 2 iron ingots 1 gold ingot 1 anonimity wood -Pre-Enhanced: Same ingredients just replace iron ingots with Proudsoul ingots * You cannot enhance it any further, but you can to add more enchants using books You will unlock the Slashblade after breaking your first Slashblade white . Slash Blade: "Hidden Possibilities" -Exclusive to the Yamato slash blade, holding shift + v (until ender particles surround you) will preform a large AOE resembling Vergil's Judgement Cut End ☀https://youtu.be/gVCPdkkK8X0 -It is possible to change the attributes of summon sword to summon blades. summon blades track and follow (not yet known how to activate) Most of the old recipes still work, some MAY have been updated -different/same base pickups or craftables use the anvil or crafting table to combine *Two of the same slashblade (except Rustblades) in the crafting table will result in creating the same sword with no stats - meaning using a used blade with an unused copy will result in a unused ONE; YOU LOSE YOUR PROGRESS FOR LITTLE GAIN. That little gain being a fresh sword :p *note: Some Blades will need a certain stat levels to be aquired or crafted -grind 1000-10,000 proudsoul on your blade, get to 1000 kills, or both - refine levels are also required for some swords Enchant: There is a base enchant for SlashBlades -For SEALED slashblades, the blade will have a Sword Ability when enchanted. *It is not labled in its description until bewitched. *all base "slashblades--" will come with slash dimension *You do not need to have 1000 proudsoul to obtain a sword ability, SA's are given when enchanted. -To "Bewitch" a slashblade, simply rename it. *Referring to previous versions of the slashblade mod, names DO matter to obtain certain sword advancements, im not sure if its the same since you are able to bewitch with just a random name change in this version -To get legendary bewitch (Orange Bewitch), sword must be in world/physical form and already bewitched. you will need one bladesoul trapezohedron ignite by left clicking with bladesoul in hand *I don't know the crafting recipe for a trapezohedron Rust Blades: -rust blades are dropped from zombies and come in different forms, some will drop with its scabbard as a set, the blade itself, or broken. *rust blade stats are random and will usually be in the used range. If you are lucky you will be dropped a 1k kill full set rust blade *Assuming you are using default drop rate setttings :D -Rust Blade set (has scabbard): Can be repaired with proudsoul or other rust blades using anvil. *After breaking, it will not repair normally, more difficult to restore than normal swords you will need: - 1 broken rust blade - 2 proudsoul ingots Craft specific*** Rust blade bottom left ingots center and top right To craft a scabbard: - 2 wood - 2 coal blocks - 2 obsidian - 2 lapis lazuli blocks - 1 bladesoul sphere Craft specific*** wood will be on the top right and bottom left coal will be in the center right and left lapis will be top left and bottom right bladesoul in the center obsidian middle top and bottom -broken/rust blade: use for repair for Rust Blade set or to craft anonimity nameless -1k kill Rust blade: will be enchanted by default and have 1000 kills, will have unbreaking V by default; if broken can be restored by regular means. *a grinded 1k plain rust set won't awaken immediately once enchanted, you would have an easier time by going for the drop then waste your time grinding stat on a plain rust blade Slash blade mechanincs: Slash blades are classified in a ranking system, so regular blades will drop as a diamond shaped icon while uncommon or higher will be a physical model in the world. -Unsealed slashblades can heal themselves using your XP gains/level, it will slowly drain to replace its missing durability. you will gain proudsoul as it heals -You don't need an enchantment table to enchant a sword, tiny proud souls or greater with special enchantment can be used instead *the enchantment rank can be increased to max rank by repeated enchantment of the same enchantment. -There is a chance at enhancement failure, the greater the proudsoul form the better the chance of success. *you can use the enchant in any PHYSICAL world form (Katana stand or thrown onto the world) apply by rightclick while the proudsoul in-hand **if you toss a plain slashblade it will be a regular diamond shape icon, use the blade stand instead to enhance. To copy a slashblade SA, there is a requirement. -you must have one of the special enchants at max rank Process is simple, just have a proudsoul ingot of that enchantment type and right click it in the world *this should spawn a bladesoulsphere with the Sword ability. To Apply a SA, simply use the same method as physical enchanting Obtaining Higher tier swords: There are Five craftable swords and the rest are obtained through a lottery system -Muramasa: 1 "SlashBlade--" with 10,000 proudsoul and 20 refine 8 Bladesoul spheres *you do not need to name it "syoukan muramasa" but you can if you like the name :) Craft specific*** Slashblade in the center Bladesouls all around -Yuzuki Tukumo: 1 block of diamond 1 block of emerald 1 block of iron 1 block of gold 2 bladesoul Spheres 1 "slashblade--" with 1k kills and fire aspect 1 *this slashblade might be an actual drop, cant say for sure but on the safe side just dont enchant until 1k kills and hope you get fire aspect 1 or have the book for that enchant. Craft Specific*** diamond top right emerald top left redstone middle left lapis middle right iron bottom left gold bottom right bladesoul middle top and bottom slashblade in the center -hard wood tagayasan: 1 anonymity wood with 1k kills 2 ender pearl 2 ender eye 4 bladesoul spheres Craft specific*** Blade in the center ender pearl in the middle left and right ender eye middle top and bottom bladesouls will be in the corners -Doutanuki: 1 Rust blade set with at LEAST 1k proudsouls, 100 kills and 5 refine 2 bladesoul spheres craft specific*** rust blade center bladesoul top right and bottom left Lottery or RNG Dropped high tier swords: Sange: dropped from the wither Broken Yamato:dropped from ender dragon *to obtain Yamato, it will need 1000 proudsoul the craft recipe will be the same as muramasa Witherblade: Anonimty blade on a blade stand *must be the proudsoul ingot bladestand ignite it with tiny proudsoul (make it active) and summon the wither the blade will transform into a wither blade under wither explosion Lottery swords: using tiny proudsoul, left click a blade stand with a slashblade in it. then using an enchant proudsoul left click again to spawn a Bladesoul crystal. * it does not matter which enchant type you use *these are soul essenses of the swords, it is pure RNG and there is no way to better your chances just hope you get what you want, or keep trying :) **Using a plain proudsoul will not give you soul essense, it will give you a plain crystal which is used for a larger proudsoul refine **There aren't dupes if you get confused on why crystals are taking up different slots but have the same soul type; they have a different SA what you can obtain: agito rust crescent weiss/haze All Balkon types ruby-nameless yasha Combat and combos: I'm not gonna get into button layouts for certain combos as you can learn this on the fly and the video. Tip* the higher your combo rank the higher your SA damage and Sword damage. This is mostly all you need to know about the mod to be completely comfortable. there are some more things to discover, but it would mainly be the following leftover swords: Agito orotiagito Enjoy~